


Shifts of potential reality

by Valentina (Alexandria24)



Series: A naturally shifting reality [1]
Category: Haywire (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Guns, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria24/pseuds/Valentina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the actual plot-line for Haywire, what if it went a different route. Perhaps under these circumstances Kenneth never betrayed Mallory and she never left. If such a thing happened, what would have changed, and what would have played out in the events afterwards. This takes place after the film - with the primary pairing not focusing on Mallory Cain. How will the government let alone Kenneths' other employers react to his involvement both with Paul and with Zinaida Konstantinova - the daughter of a high profile Russian diplomat turned Mafia. Well...maybe not turned mobster, but close enough at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kenneth's entire team found themselves sitting silently watching as Kenneth paced across the room, Paul sitting silently in the chair near the corner. It wasn't as if they were all taking forever, no the person who asked them to do this job was already there. They were instead waiting for Zinaida Konstantinova. They would never understand why Kenneth or Paul had fallen for the woman in question, but what could they say. It had never changed either, and they certainly weren't going to change their opinions now.

As if on cue the door to the room opened, and Kenneth's gaze finally shifted from Paul just as Zinaida entered the room. He would have moved towards her but it was as if she knew what he was thinking, waving him off before he could move an inch. Closing the door behind her, ZInaida allowed her gaze to travel over the room before it landed on Kenneth or the briefest of seconds. Whatever they were doing was going to be a problem considering how dangerous it was going to become after all she knew who they were going after, hell she'd dealt with him a few times. The man in question was one of her father's old rivals, ex-cia and later a turncoat and that was nothing new for her either.

The relationship between the three people in question was complicated, most people still didn't understand how they had fallen in love with each other or anything else. All they really knew was that Zinaida had refused to marry either one of them the fact that she retained an inability to remain loyal to either one bloody obvious but then again what wasn't in their eyes. It seemed like an hour passed though in all truth it was probably only a few minutes while Zinaida didn't move from where she stood near the door, and neither did anyone else.

Kenneth shifted slightly, motioning for everyone to leave after all they all seemed to have managed to sequestered themselves into the room that he used as his office. As soon as the door closed behind the last of them, Kenneth finally turned his attention to Zinaida and not all of the other matters. Something was off, he couldn't place what, but it was easy to tell because of the way she acted. It was rare to see her in such a form as this, but as much as she tried to hide it as difficult as it was to read her, he could still read her like a book and she was predictable. Nevertheless, there were some things that were hard to determine - and after sharing a look with Paul, Kenneth closed the distance between him and Zinaida in return for her barely shift out of his reach, which caused an all too familiar reaction in him. It wasn't jealousy it was shock and concern on some level. But the thing that got him was that he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was that had her in such a state, but he was sure that she'd answer that one eventually.

Sure enough, Zinaida couldn't stay silent for long, and Kenneth watched as she silently dropped into one of the arm chairs. Zinaida ran a hand through her hair, a frown marring her features as she closed her eyes the all too familiar strain that came with her line of work - when she wasn't working with one of them becoming apparent. Damn everything else to hell but her father was beginning to get on her nerves. This was what came with being the daughter of Mobster with the connections that came with it. Stress, strain, and everything else that easily added into the equation. Zinaida needed a strong drink, preferably vodka which she also knew that she wouldn't get while she was in the same room as these two. But she also couldn't very easily walk away, but she wasn't going to try either. They already knew that something was up, and Zinaida didn't have to open her eyes to know that.

Paul rose to his feet, watching Kenneth in his state of inability to figure everything out. Sure enough, he was right and Paul didn't wait to intervene either. Paul sat on the arm of the arm chair, leaning far enough back to allow him to reach out and tangle his hand in Zinaida's hair. He tugged on her head slightly, pulling her towards him before snagging her lips in a fierce kiss. Gently at first, but just as quickly as she'd fought it, Zinaida surrendered, allowing Paul to dominate the kiss to pull her as close as he possible could without rising to his feet. Paul broke when Kenneth clear his throat, looking pointedly at the two of them as if indicating the conversation that had never started. "Zinaida..." Paul started and then paused, not entirely knowing where to go with this, but he sort of had no option here, everyone was well aware of that. "You okay?" It was the only think that he could obviously think of right about then, there was nothing else running through his head right now.

Zinaida frowned, barely keeping from glowering at Kenneth when everything ceased, and glaring at Paul when he dared to mention everything else. What was it with these two that they had to ask everything when she really didn't need to be dealing with this. "I'm fine." Zinaida rose to her feet, slipping out of the grip of Paul and narrowing avoid Kenneth's grip before opening the door, casting a dark look over her shoulder at the two of them. She'd let them figure everything else out, she had something else to be concerned about and it was certainly not them. Instead, she left the entire building, immediately heading back towards the estate at the edge of San Diego. It had been her father's, but it was also hers and other than Zinaida only Kenneth and Paul had any ability to get in, which was probably also why she didn't care if they followed her or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Zinaida silently unlocked the door to her home, before slipping in and closing the door behind her locking it. It wasn't as if that could keep either one of them out, it still needed a key code to enter, and they both knew as well as she did. But she presumed she at least a little while before they caught up with her - or as she mused now that she heard a car in the driveway only a few minutes. Clearly they knew her better than she thought which was alright by her. Zinaida sat down in one of the arm chairs in her living, the full glass of vodka sitting untouched for the moment on the table next to her. Leaning back, she closed her eyes taking a few deep breath in an already vain attempt to reign in what was slowly simmering to the surface, but clearly that was impossible.

She heard the telltale signs of the door unlocking before it opened and then closed footsteps making their way in her direction before one halted, and the other continued. Paul slipped into the living room, accessing Zinaida carefully before closing the distance between the two of them, silently laying a hand on her shoulder. Zinaida opened her eyes, aware of the Paul's presence and presuming that it was Kenneth who had faltered before following him into the living room. But beyond that, there wasn't much time for her thoughts to wonder. Or at least not that situation. Her gaze snapped to Paul's, but a few seconds was really all that was needed before things took a turn in a different direction.

Paul didn't give her much time to contemplate anything, reaching a hand out, and pulling Zinaida to her feet. Almost immediately he seized her lips in a kiss, pulling her flush against him - as close as possible despite the clothes between the two of them. She didn't have to say anything or tell him, Paul silently steered her out of the living room, and up the stairs not totally realizing that Kenneth had probably gone into the kitchen. Paul pushed open the door to her bedroom, kicking it shut behind him never once break the kiss. Spinning around, Paul pushed Zinaida back against the door, pinning her - one hand delving into her hair, the other slipping between them to slide beneath her pants. A finger brush against her through her underwear enough that Zinaida arched against him. Untangling his hand from her hair, Paul pressed closer to her, before leveraging himself against the door with his hand.

Zinaida broke the kiss, panting - though her lack of breath was the least of her concerns. Once, twice - Paul's fingers brushed over her clit never delving any deeper than that. Zinaida's hand slipped between them only to be caught by Paul's, which he proceeded to push away. Zinaida watched under lidded eyes as he pulled away from her, divesting himself of his clothing before doing the same with hers. Zinaida allowed him to lift her slight, and she wrapped her legs around his waist - hands immediately reaching for him. She left out a hiss when her back met the wall behind her, one that turned into a groan as Paul sheathed himself inside of her with one long, hard thrust. When he didn't move immediately, Zinaida tilted her hips, pushing against him in an insistent manner. It was enough to finally bring him out of his lust filled haze.

Paul's gaze was clouded with lust and desire, one hand as leverage against the wall, the other pulling Zinaida closer to him. He pulled out of her, slamming back into Zinaida roughly, setting a pace that probably would have otherwise ruined everything. The smallest shift on her part changed the angle earning a groan of desire out of them both and pushing his pace faster. Zinaida's back arched even as she seized his lips in a kiss, meeting him thrust for thrust. Her body shuddered with her orgasm as it passed through her, Paul joining her not long after her emptying his seed into her as he came. 

Zinaida barely seemed to notice his moving them both to the bed, closing her eyes in a form of contentment as she snuggled back against him. While she hadn't needed that, clearly there was some lack of trust underlying her relationship with the two of them. More than likely due to the fact that she absolutely refused to marry either one. Kenneth she was unsure as to the reaction, but Paul was obvious. Zinaida opened her eyes what felt like hours later even though in all reality it had only been about two hours. She shifted slightly only to find Kenneth had joined them, arms wrapped around her. Almost silently, Zinaida managed to extract herself from their embrace rising to her feet silently and snagging her clothing from her closet. Dressing, Zinaida spared a glance behind her, a smile crossing her features to find them still asleep.

She slipped out the door, closing it behind her - running a hand through her hair, Zinaida went back down the stairs, draining her still full glass of vodka before refilling it. Things were complicated as hell and there were times when she had to deal with it - the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs had her lifting her gaze and offering a small smile to Kenneth before he slipped into the living room. "You okay?" Kenneth's tone softer than she would have liked, and Zinaida merely nodded her head for a few seconds. Things were difficult, and that was as complicated as hell right about now. Kenneth sat on the arm of the chair, reaching his hand out and tangling it in her hair. Pulling, careful to not spill the glass that she held in her other hand - seized her lips in a kiss, for a few seconds he let her have her way, but then he turned dominating, pushing back into the chair, carefully taking the glass out of her hand and placing it on the table next to them. Kenneth wasn't blind to what had gone on between her and Paul, but what could he do.


End file.
